


Secret Santa

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Secret Santa gift exchange proves a little problematic for Peggy.</p><p>Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the winter between seasons 7A and 7B.

“Excuse me gentleman. It's time to pick your names for Secret Santa!” Joan said cheerfully as she entered the office shared by Stan and the other copywriters. “Everyone is participating this year. Even the partners.”

Stan, who had been stroking his beard in quiet contemplation slapped his hand down on the table and groaned. “Are you serious? We have to get you guys who made _MILLIONS_ this year, gifts?”

Joan nodded and smiled knowingly. “Participation is mandatory.”

Stan rolled his eyes and reached into the Santa hat and pulled out a slip of paper. He cursed when he read the name. "Can I pick again?”

“Did you get your own name?” Joan asked.

“No.” Stan replied.

“Then, no.” Joan said curtly and she moved onto the other creatives working in the office. They all begrudgingly reached into the hat and pulled out slips of paper.

Once Joan had left, Stan walked out of his office and sidled up to Peggy who was sitting on the couch in her office working. “So, who did you pick for Secret Santa?”

Peggy smirked and shook her head. “Now, Stan. If I tell you, then it won't be a secret will it?”

Stan grunted and turned and took a quick peek around her office. He eventually spied a small slip of paper sticking out beneath a notebook. He strode over to Peggy’s desk and carefully eased it out from underneath the notebook and glanced at it surreptitiously.

“Meredith?” Stan exclaimed. “You have _Meredith_? Come on, you've gotta switch with me!” Stan pleaded.

“Stan!” Peggy scolded as she bolted to her feet and snatched the slip away from him. “Dammit! I told you I wanted to keep this a secret!” Peggy sighed in frustration. “I don't get it. Why do you want to switch so badly? Do you have a thing for Meredith?”

“What? No!” Stan exclaimed. “You know I’ve only got eyes for you, baby. No, it’s just that she would be incredibly easy to shop for. All I would need is to find some cat figurines and I’d be set. I have _no_ idea what I could possibly get for the person I picked.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “Who did you get?”

“Draper.” Stan said flatly.

“Don?” Peggy said with amusement. “Yeah, he’s a hard one to shop for.”

“I know! I mean, what do you get for the guy who literally has everything? A hot wife, an apartment on Park Avenue, and millions of dollars?”

“Don and Megan are getting divorced.” Peggy corrected.

“Megan’s available?” Stan exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. Peggy made a face and rolled her eyes.

“That’s good to know. But anyway, I have no idea what that guy is into...except for booze, but didn't he quit drinking?” Stan asked.

Peggy nodded. “Yes he did.” She sighed and snatched the slip of paper out of Stan’s hand. “I’ll take Don. I was going to get him something anyway. You're off the hook.”

Stan leaned over and kissed Peggy on the cheek. “Thanks Chief. I owe you one.”

Peggy laughed. “Yeah, you do.”

* * *

 

Stan was right, shopping for Don was incredibly difficult. She knew that he liked to read, but finding a book that she thought would interest him that he didn't already have was a challenge. She also knew that buying him a tie would be problematic, especially since she wasn't sure what style to get. Would he continue to wear the skinny ties he had favored for years through the next decade, or would he be willing to try a wider style? She couldn't begin to predict so she gave up. Any other kind of gift seemed too personal, or not personal enough. She eventually ended up at a record store, where she found what she thought was the perfect gift. It was personal, but not too personal, and she thought that he would really like it...assuming he didn't already have it, which was always a possibility.

Several weeks later it was Christmas Eve and the day of the gift exchange and office Christmas Party. Peggy placed her present for Don under the Christmas tree and then stood against the wall of Cooper’s old office waiting for the festivities to begin. She watched as Don sauntered up the staircase and smiled warmly at him in greeting. He was empty handed, having evidently already placed his gift under the tree earlier that day. She felt a little anxious as she waited for the gift exchange to start. _Would he understand the significance of her gift?_ She wondered. _Was it too much...too sentimental?_

Finally, Roger arrived dressed as Santa and began distributing gifts to the assembled employees. Peggy was amused when Meredith opened her present from Stan and it was indeed another cat figurine for her desk. Roger eventually stopped in front of her and handed her a gift.

“Merry Christmas.” Roger said brightly, and he then moved along to deliver the remaining gifts to the assembled staff. She was filled with curiosity as she began unwrapping the slim package. _What on earth could this be?_ She wondered. Once she had removed all of the wrapping paper she gasped and her eyes went directly to the only person who would've thought to purchase such a gift for her, only to see that he was watching her with his brow furrowed nervously.

_**Frank Sinatra: My Way** _

“Why would somebody give you a Sinatra album?” Stan, who had come to stand next to her, wondered aloud. “What is this, nineteen fifty-five?”

Peggy smiled, still gazing at Don, who had visibly relaxed and smiled knowingly at her. Peggy’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “Nineteen fifty-five was a very good year.”

Stan shook his head in confusion. “Whatever you say, Chief.”

Roger then approached Don with Peggy’s gift to him. “Merry Christmas, Don. I've uh, hung some mistletoe in the doorway of my office if you're so inclined.” Roger said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Don chuckled and clapped Roger on the back. “Thanks for the offer Roger, but if I ever desire anything more than friendship from you, you'll be the first to know.”

Roger’s face turned bright red and he coughed uncomfortably. He then moved on to deliver a present to the next employee. Peggy felt her heart skip a beat as Don examined the package. He removed the wrapping paper and his eyebrows shot up in surprise once he realized what the gift was. He then turned and gazed at her in astonishment.

Peggy smiled and shrugged her shoulders, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She noticed Don vacate his spot at the front of the crowd and walk in her direction in order to speak with her. She separated herself, taking a few steps backwards into the hallway so that they could speak in relative privacy.

“So…” Don began, holding up the record album which was identical to the one she was holding in her hand.

“So...great minds think alike I guess?” Peggy offered.

Don chuckled. “I wasn't sure if you would remember that song. That evening meant a lot to me.” Don said sincerely.

“Me too.” Peggy admitted.

Don cleared his throat. “I, uh traded with my secretary to get your name.”

“Oh?” Peggy exclaimed in surprise. “Who did you have before?”

“Stan. I thought to myself, ‘What could I possibly get him besides drug paraphernalia?’”

Peggy laughed. “You could've just gotten him some pencils or charcoals.”

Don nodded. “Yes, but I had planned to get you something all along. This was just a convenient excuse.” As he said this, Don reached over and squeezed her hand affectionately.

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.”

Peggy smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas, Don. Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

Don’s face fell. “No. Betty and the kids are going skiing with Henry’s family in Vermont.”

“Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. If you want, you're more than welcome to come over tomorrow for Christmas dinner. I have a canned ham I was thinking about making. It’ll be too much for just one person.”

“Aren't you going to spend Christmas with your family?” Don asked.

Peggy shook her head sadly. “Nope. It’ll be just me.”

Don smiled. “Well in that case, yes. I'd like that. Nobody should spend Christmas alone.”

Peggy grinned. “Great! It’s a date...er, I mean, I’ll see you then.”

Don chuckled. “Great.” Don drew her into his arms and kissed her briefly on the cheek. “Thank you, Peggy.”

Peggy returned his hug warmly. “You're welcome, Don. I’ll see you tomorrow...and _please_ bring a dessert!”

~THE END~


End file.
